The Things You Do to Me
by Jintachi
Summary: Sequel to You Drive Me Crazy. The day of Quatre and Dorothy's date has arrived. However, not only is Dorothy set upon NOT enjoying the evening, but it seems like the Maguanacs are quite bent upon protecting their Master Quatre from that Blonde Devil.
1. No Approval For You

**AN:** Is everyone SHOCKED and MYSTIFIED? I sure am. I mean, I'm actually posting a story…and it's a sequel no less… Anys...this is only the first chapter…so I hope it doesn't bore you too badly…don't want to scare off potential reviewers, you know? So…I hope you enjoy! Oh, and by the by, "BR" stands for Beta Reader…just for your information. Oh, and also, I doubt I'll be updating much…just cause my muses run away periodically…so if you're desperate for the next chapter…you'd better harass me over the e-mail or something. I give you permission. Also, as another side note (heh…I'm giving you too many of those…), if you want, you can bug my Beta Reader, Lady Onyx…so she can bug me too, you know? But she'd have a harder time of it…she lives in a totally different city now…but she does know where I sleep…she can find me… -shudder, shudder-

**Disclaimer: **Hm… -goes through her pockets, pulling out lint, a gum wrapper, and some thread- This is all you'd get if you sued me…so please don't.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 1: No Approval For You**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

May 16.

The dreaded day had finally arrived.

She had hoped – prayed even – that it would not come, but, no matter how much she hoped, prayed, whined, complained, or grumbled about it, she could not halt the dawning of a new day. It was inevitable, after all, despite the fact that she wished it was not. If she had it her way, the world would have just skipped over this particular day. You know, simply gone from the fifteenth to the seventeenth. But nooooo. It HAD to continue onto the sixteenth, much to her disgust.

…Couldn't someone have just shot her instead? It would have been less painful. But then again…according to her warped perception, being tortured till she was within an inch of death was more welcome than the coming of _this_ day. As a matter of fact, it would seem that she would have done just about ANYTHING to avoid it…especially since it would be known throughout the annals of time as the day of Dorothy Catalonia's first real date.

And boy, did she wish the entire undesirable situation had never been planned. Unfortunately, she had agreed to the date (been _tricked_ into agreeing, by her view) and now the event was looming in front of her, inevitable, unavoidable, and inescapable.

So, fifteen minutes before the agreed time found Dorothy eyeing herself distastefully in her full-length mirror, questioning the fates on why they had to torture her so. In her mind's eye, she hadn't done anything to deserve this and thought that the least the Gods could do was strike her date with a holy lightning bolt or something…if only to get her out of this predicament. However, it would seem that the gates of heaven were closed to her despite her continual petitioning. Unfortunately. But that didn't stop her from wishing.

Sighing, Dorothy took one last, long look at herself in the mirror, frowning the whole while with revulsion. It wasn't that she didn't look fit for the occasion. Indeed, she looked absolutely stunning in her simple black, knee-length dress, elegant-looking gloves, and 'strappy' high heels. It was just the thought of going on a date that made her sick to the stomach. Especially when _that_ particular someone just so happened to be her escort for the evening.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Oh, speak of the devil.

Mustering up as much composure as she could, the ex-White Fang officer made her way out of her room and to the top of the large, marble spiral staircase just in time to hear the butler politely greet a certain blonde ex-Gundam Pilot and usher him into the foyer. It was now or never, she supposed. So, taking hold of the railing, she gracefully made her way down the steps and to her awaiting date, who, at that moment, turned to politely greet her.

Unfortunately, no words managed to escape her escort's mouth, for no sooner had he set his eyes upon her than the seemingly easy task of speaking became hard to perform. As a matter of fact, he looked absolutely thunderstruck, his bright blue eyes opened a little wider then normal, his mouth hanging slightly open in mid-greeting, and his cheeks faintly flushed pink.

This sight alone was nearly sufficient to make this whole ordeal worth it.

"Good evening, Mr. Winner," Dorothy began cordially enough, the small smirk that was spread across her features the only sign of her obvious amusement at seeing her companion's reaction to her appearance.

Much to her disappointment, however, her enjoyment over his predicament was short lived. Indeed, she barely had time to gloat over this simple triumph before he had managed to masterfully gain control of himself, returning her 'smile' with a gentle one of his own.

"And good evening to you, Ms. Catalonia. You look, as you always do, absolutely stunning," Quatre complimented, the words falling from his lips like the sweetest honey.

It was a true shame that Dorothy Catalonia did _not_ like honey.

Muttering an unintelligible retort under her breath, she quickly turned away from her date's baffled expression and to her awaiting butler, who held her jacket out to her at an arm's length. However, before either she or her butler could react, the two of them found her jacket no longer in the possession of the elderly gentleman, but rather, in the hand of the younger man.

It took no time at all for both mistress and servant to give the unwitting blonde two similar looks of annoyance and, when faced with these particular severe expressions, Quatre couldn't help but sheepishly clarify his actions by stating, "…may I help you with your coat, Ms. Catalonia?"

A quirked, split eyebrow and a stony look of resentment was his only response.

"Oh, for the love of…" Dorothy finally growled after a few moments of awkward silence, spinning on her heel so her back was to the former Gundam Pilot and waiting impatiently for him to help her into her coat, which he quickly did without another word on the subject.

Softly 'huffing' to himself at having this one particular ritual interrupted, the butler stiffly bowed to his mistress and her escort, cordially articulating, "May you have a wonderful evening, my Lady…Sir."

The blonde woman simply nodded in acknowledgement as she hurriedly grabbed her purse from the entryway table and quite literally stalked from the foyer out into brisk evening air, leaving her poor date to quickly follow after her. However, he had barely made it out the door when he paused and, as if he had suddenly remembered something of great importance, glanced over his shoulder to look at the older gentleman.

"Thank—" he began, only to have the door slammed right in his face, "…you…"

Dorothy didn't even look to see what happened. She didn't have to. Indeed, if anyone in the whole universe could claim to understand the seemingly inexplicable old codger, it was certainly she. The small smile that appeared on her features at his antics was proof enough of that. But it was painfully obvious, even to the average passerby, that the young heir to the Winner Corporation had not gained the favor of her old butler.

Heh. Well that was all right by her. Quatre Raberba Winner didn't exactly have her approval either, after all.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**AN:** Whelp. There you go. Hope it at least made you laugh a little…don't worry, if it didn't, the next section supposedly will…or so my Beta Reader tells me. That or she's easily amused…one of the two.

(Saitou) I believe that it's the latter.  
(Jintachi/Me) Hey! Lady Onyx isn't…ok…maybe you're right… ((Don't kill me, Lady Onyx!))  
(Saitou) Hn. -pulls out a cigarette and lights up-  
(Jin) -frowns, snatching the cigarette- No smoking on my fanfictions!  
(Satiou) -annoyed "Humph"- Where are your other muses? Can't you bug them?  
(Jin) You're the one who decided to show up. I didn't make you! But… -looks around- Where are they?  
(Saitou) They probably ran away to England again.  
(Jin) -sniffles- They…they wouldn't do that, would they?  
(Saitou) If they did, I envy them.  
(Jin) -SOB- BE NICE!  
(Saitou) Am I ever, Ahou?  
(Jin) -cry- I have mean muses… 


	2. And You Thought Quinze Was Scary

**AN:** Hey, it's me again. And you thought you had gotten rid of me…HEH. Like THAT was gonna happen! Anys…here's chapter 2! It's longer than the first…unfortunately, Qat and Dorothy aren't in it that much. Oh well. The Maguanacs are supposed to be amusing…so, hopefully you find them to be amusing! …oh, and this is the last section that I have written out…it took me forever to write this…so it's VERY doubtful that I'll be updating ANY time soon. So please be patient! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own… -blah, blah- You get the idea.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 2: And You Thought Quinze Was Scary…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It couldn't be. It just _couldn't_ be…

Of course, they had all been curious when Master Quatre had returned from yester night's political function with nothing but smiles and high spirits. They had all been surprised when he had, first thing this morning, cancelled all previous engagements for the evening. They had all been astonished when he had announced to them in the afternoon that he would not need their services on that particular night. And they had all been shocked when he had finally confessed to them as he dressed himself in his best attire that he had scheduled himself a date for the evening, a particular event which, despite his ever-growing popularity with the ladies, rarely, if ever, happened due to the immense amount of pressure placed upon him by his time consuming role as the heir of the Winner Corporation. ((AN: Whew…long sentence…)) ((BR: No kidding…))

But nothing, _NOTHING_, could accurately describe the feelings that they felt upon discovering who his young fair date was.

Dorothy Catalonia. Of all the ironies in the world, it just HAD to be Dorothy Catalonia. The same woman who, if their memory served them correctly, had not only violently opposed their young Master and his friends during the war but had also _stabbed _the blonde through on Libra nearly five years ago. It was absolutely ludicrous, therefore, for someone as bright as their charge to fall so haphazardly into such an obviously dangerous predicament.

Yet, no matter how or what they felt, it did not change the fact that Master Quatre had willingly agreed to accompany the treacherous woman out on a date. But _that_ didn't mean that they would allow the boy – for he was a boy in their eyes – to face her alone. It wasn't as if he had actually forbidden it, after all…

So, by that evening, four rather conspicuous Maguanacs found themselves huddled in the farthest corner of the appointed restaurant at the so-called appointed time, patiently awaiting the arrival of their Master and his – cringe – date. However, a few drinks and an hour later found the four of them still 'patiently' awaiting the couple.

"Are you _sure_ this is the right restaurant, Auda?" Abdul brusquely questioned, squinting uselessly through his ever-present sunglasses at their dimly-lit surroundings.

Auda snorted in response, gruffly muttering in an annoyed tone, "Of course this is the right restaurant. I even checked his appointment book just to be positive!"

"Whatever happened to calling in to check his reservations, huh?" Ahmed asked, nonchalantly toying with the bowtie of his tux.

"Oh yeah, like any of us had the time to do _that_," was the harsh sounding reply. Indeed, between the scramble to scrounge up decent tuxedos and the mad dash to arrive at the restaurant before Master Quatre did, they hadn't had much time to do much of anything.

The other simply shrugged, leaning back in his seat in an attempt to find a comfortable position. "You still should have checked. We probably got the wrong time…"

"Yeah…well, why didn't YOU check, huh?" Auda quickly retorted, "You certainly had enough time to—"

"Speaking of reservations…" Abdul deftly interrupted the ensuing disagreement, a mischievous glint arising…behind his sunglasses… "How _did_ you get reservations for this place, Ahmed?"

"…I have my ways," the mustached Arabian ambiguously stated. And then, instead of offering his comrades an explanation, he chose to change the subject altogether, "I really don't see why we had to wear tuxes."

"What do you mean by _that_? Of course we had to wear tuxes!" Auda, seemingly unperturbed by the illegal connections his fellow Maguanac had alluded to, attempted to explain the formalities. "I mean, this _is_ one of those fancy-shmancy places!"

Smirking, Abdul snidely corrected, "In other words, it's expensive. We have to blend in."

"…'blend'…?" Ahmed repeated slowly, glancing at the other three Maguanacs with their bright red caps (?), messy unshaven faces, and obviously misused tuxes before glancing at the other people mingling about the restaurant with their stylishly garnished dresses and suits.

"Of co—" Auda loudly began, only to be interrupted by Rashid as he urgently waved at the three to be still.

"SH! Here they come!" the tall, serious Maguanac muttered quickly, gesturing inconspicuously towards the entrance of the restaurant to prove his point. Almost instantaneously, two more sets of eyes and one set of lenses alighted upon what their leader had already taken note of: their young Master Quatre, who was, at that moment, politely opening one of the large double doors for the blonde devil otherwise known as Dorothy Catalonia.

From their vantage point, it would appear that the saffron haired woman looked anything but pleased with the chivalrous treatment the blonde-haired man was offering her, however. As a matter of fact, she looked absolutely furious, not even – they all noted – thanking her escort for the kind gesture. She just briskly waltzed right on past him and into the restaurant, barely giving their young master a second glance. Yet, instead of being insulted by the obviously rude behavior of his date – as they thought he should be — the boy just continued to smile, his bright blue eyes shining with that happy sort of amusement that they had previously only seen grace his features when he was in the company of the other Gundam Pilots.

"Do ya think she put him under a spell or somethin'?" Abdul gritted out, frowning all the while as the couple first stopped off at the reservation desk before being politely led toward their table on the opposite side of the room.

"I wouldn't put it past her…" Auda replied, an almost similar frown appearing upon his features, "She probably IS into witchcraft…"

As soon as this idea was articulated, the four Maguanacs found themselves strangely silent, each reflecting upon this thought with varying amounts of foreboding and skepticism. All Rashid could do was shake his head in annoyance at the stupidity of the suggestion as Ahmed chuckled softly to cover up his worried expression. But, for the two more energetic Arabians, the idea was too much to take.

"We have _GOT_ to get her _AWAY _from him!" the two declared simultaneously, causing a few of the closer waiters and couples to glance their way with odd expressions on their faces.

"For heaven's sake…" the head Maguanac grumbled under his breath, "It's not like she's going to eat him or anything…"

If this was meant to appease them, however, it did little to help. As a matter of fact, it only served to alarm them even more, if that was even _possible_. Both Arabic men grew strangely pensive as the implication of this statement sunk in, similar looks of horror appearing upon their features as this new idea began to mingle dangerously with the previous thought resulting in something that, in Rashid's view, was less to be desired. It was, therefore, much to the eldest Maguanac's relief – or dismay, depending upon your point of view – that only Abdul made a fuss.

"What…what if she DOES eat him!" the sunglass-clad man sputtered loudly, jumping to his feet in a frenzied manner, "We need to stop them before Master Quatre is completely devoured by that—"

"Idiot! Of COURSE she won't EAT him. Now SIT down before they see you!" Rashid commanded forcefully, grabbing the other by the collar of his suit jacket and hauling him back down into his chair before the he could protest even more.

Unfortunately, the damage had already been done. Indeed, when Rashid glanced hastily towards their unsupervised young charge and his date, he was startled to find two pairs of surprised blue eyes looking their way.

"ACK! HIDE!"

"W-What? Why?" Ahmed was the only one to inquire; though it was obvious that the others had similar questions in mind just by the looks of surprise that were on their faces.

"We've been spotted!" their leader uttered urgently as he quickly turned his back towards Quatre and Dorothy and hunched over the table, stuffing his face into the confines of his menu, "So HIDE!"

"But where!" was the frenzied response from all three Arabians.

"I don't care, ANYWHERE! Just DO it!"

Frantically, the other three conspicuous Maguanacs simultaneously followed Rashid's example and also ducked quickly behind their menus in a vain attempt to become rather inconspicuous, a feat – as should be noted – that was quite impossible. Of course, it didn't hurt to try…

After a moment of silent uncertainty, Abdul finally dared to whisper, "Do you think he saw us?"

"OF COURSE, he saw us! He was looking right at us, you idiot!" Auda fiercely responded, sticking his head so deep within his menu that it would seem to the casual viewer that he was attempting to disappear within it.

Ahmed piped in, muttering, "Well…if he kills us…I blame you…"

"What! ME!" Abdul started, turning an irritated glare upon his accuser…that, unfortunately, went unnoticed due to his ever-present sunglasses… "Why!"

"'Cause you were the one who made such a fuss…" Auda answered for the most soft-spoken of the three, his voice semi-muffled due to his position within the menu, "If you hadn't jumped up like that…"

"Hey! It wasn't like you were being all reserved yourself, Mr. Dorothy's-a-witch—"

Surprisingly, it was the logical Rashid who finally interrupted Abdul, Ahmed, and Auda's pointless bickering. However, what he said did little to help the situation. "Forget about what Master Quatre'll do to us…what is _that _woman going to do to us if she sees us…?"

It took all four a moment to process these gruesome thoughts before coming to the exact same conclusion.

"We're sooooooo dead…"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**AN:** Taa Daa! Done! -bow, bow- Hopefully it lived up to your expectations, ne? Of course…I won't know if it did or not unless you review… -hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink- Oh, and if I got all the Maguanacs' names all screwy…please tell me. I had a hard time finding out who was who…save for Rashid that is. So, tell me if I made any major blunders in there! Anys…I'm a busy gal…and my muses have run away again…so I really have nothing to comment on! -sweat- So…yeah…please review and such! It would mean a lot! Thanks!


End file.
